warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Into the Wild that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *RiverClan attacks ThunderClan over Sunningrocks. **ThunderClan is defeated. **Mousefur is injured. *Spottedleaf receives a prophecy. Chapter 1 *Rusty has a dream and talks to Smudge. *Rusty explores the forest. **He is attacked by Graypaw. **He meets Bluestar and Lionheart. Chapter 2 *Rusty learns about Clan life. *Rusty is invited to join ThunderClan. Chapter 3 *Rusty decides to join ThunderClan. **He meets Whitestorm and is brought back to the camp. *Bluestar announces that Rusty is going to join ThunderClan. **Rusty and Longtail fight. ***Rusty's collar comes off, and is said to be a sign from StarClan. *Rusty is given the name Firepaw. *Firepaw meets Spottedleaf, Darkstripe, and Ravenpaw. *Ravenpaw comes back to camp after a battle with RiverClan and announces that Redtail is dead. Chapter 4 *Firepaw meets Tigerclaw. **Tigerclaw reveals that he killed Oakheart to avenge Redtail's death. *Firepaw is shown the camp by Graypaw. **Firepaw meets Smallear, Halftail, One-eye, and Dappletail. *Bluestar appoints Lionheart as the new Deputy and makes Darkstripe Dustpaw's new mentor. *Firepaw meets Sandpaw. Chapter 5 *Firepaw's first day of training. **Firepaw learns the borders. *Sandpaw and Dustpaw go the Gathering *Firepaw's second day of training. **Firepaw learns how to hunt mice. Chapter 6 *Firepaw's first solo task. **He and Graypaw hunt together. ***Firepaw sees his first ShadowClan warrior. Chapter 7 *Firepaw attacks a trespassing rogue, who once was the ShadowClan medicine cat and was a warrior after that. Yellowfang. **He hunts for her after defeating her and eats some prey himself. ***He hears approaching pawsteps after doing so. Chapter 8 *A patrol finds Firepaw and Yellowfang. **Yellowfang is taken as a prisoner while Firepaw is punished by being forced to take care of her. *Bluestar becomes Firepaw's mentor (orginally both Lionheart and Tigerclaw were his mentors) *Bluestar reveals she travelled to WindClan, but that they had been chased out by ShadowClan. Chapter 9 *Firepaw takes care of Yellowfang. *Yellowfang snaps at some kits who are playing. *The Clan prepares for any possible attacks. *Ravenpaw, Graypaw and Firepaw hunt. Chapter 10 *Firepaw goes back to training. *Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw are all assessed on their hunting skills. **Tigerclaw catches Firepaw talking to Smudge. Chapter 11 *The apprentices return from their assessment. **Ravenpaw catches an adder. *Tigerclaw tells Bluestar about Firepaw talking to Smudge. **Bluestar asks Firepaw if he wants to leave the Clan; Firepaw declines. *Bluestar tells Firepaw that he and Graypaw and Ravenpaw are going to the Gathering. Chapter 12 *Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw go to the Gathering. *WindClan is missing. *Ravenpaw tells a story about the fight at Sunningrocks where Redtail and Oakheart died. **His version is notably different than Tigerclaw's version. *Firepaw and Graypaw learn about the Great Clans. *Brokenstar, the ShadowClan leader, demands that ShadowClan be allowed to use ThunderClan and RiverClan hunting grounds. Yellowfang is also denounced by him. **RiverClan agrees to let ShadowClan use their hunting grounds; Bluestar says ThunderClan will talk about it after the Gathering. Chapter 13 *Firepaw runs ahead to warn Yellowfang that the Clan wants her to leave. **Yellowfang refuses to go. *Bluestar refuses to harm Yellowfang. **She also refuses to let ShadowClan use their hunting grounds. *Bluestar decides to go to the Moonstone. **She decides to take Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw. Chapter 14 *Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw journey to the Moonstone. **The apprentices cross the Thunderpath for the first time. Chapter 15 *Firepaw and Tigerclaw go in to the Moonstone with Bluestar. **Tigerclaw flees from the cavern. Chapter 16 *The group returns from the Moonstone. *They meet a loner named Barley who tell them to go a different way from which they originally came. **The cats, taking Barley's directions, are attacked by rats. ***Barley saves them. ***Bluestar looses a life. Chapter 17 *The group continues returning from the Moonstone. *They return to find ThunderClan battling with ShadowClan. **Rosetail is killed, as is Lionheart. ***Tigerclaw is given the spot of Deputy in his place. *Ravenpaw suggests that Tigerclaw had something to do with Redtail's death. Chapter 18 *Tigerclaw make Darkstripe and Longtail Bluestar's bodyguards. *Bluestar asks Yellowfang to join ThunderClan permanently; Yellowfang accepts. *Rework on the camp begins. *Tigerclaw subtly suggests in camp that Ravenpaw is a traitor and turns Darkstripe and Longtail against Ravenpaw. Chapter 19 *Spottedleaf tells Firepaw of the prophecy she received before he came to the Clan. *Firepaw has a training session with Bluestar on fighting. Chapter 20 *Ravenpaw is sent on a mission by Tigerclaw to hunt in ShadowClan territory. *Firepaw tells Ravenpaw that Tigerclaw wants to kill Ravenpaw. **Ravenpaw reveals that Redtail killed Oakheart and Tigerclaw killed Redtail, rather than Oakheart killing Redtail and Tigerclaw killing Oakheart. *Brindleface has her litter of kits. *Bluestar reveals to Firepaw she only has two lives left, not four. *Frostfur's kits go missing, Spottedleaf is killed, and Yellowfang goes missing. Chapter 21 *Firepaw is sent by Bluestar to find Yellowfang. **He brings Graypaw and Ravenpaw with him. *Firepaw and Graypaw take Ravenpaw to Barley to live with. **Firepaw promises to tell Tigerclaw Ravenpaw is dead. Chapter 22 *Graypaw and Firepaw track Yellowfang and the kits into ShadowClan territory. *They find Yellowfang, who is tracking the kits as well, not stealing them. **Yellowfang reveals Brokenstar plans to use the kits as warriors, even though they are only three moons old. *The scent a ThunderClan patrol and hide. Chapter 23 *Yellowfang rallies support from inside ShadowClan. *Firepaw gains support from the approaching ThunderClan patrol. *They plan a raid on ShadowClan camp to take back the stolen kits. Chapter 24 *The cats raid ShadowClan. **It is revealed that Brokenstar killed his father and former leader, Raggedstar, and killed the kits Yellowfang was accused of killing, a crime which got her kicked out of ShadowClan. **Brokenstar, Blackfoot, and his supporters are kicked out of ShadowClan. *The kits are found and rescued. *Yellowfang decides to go back with ThunderClan. Chapter 25 *Yellowfang decides to stay permanently with ThunderClan. *Firepaw tells Tigerclaw of Ravenpaw's "death." *Firepaw and Graypaw receive their warrior names: Fireheart and Graystripe. **They silently guard the camp all night. Category:Original Series